


Legume Academy: School for Boys.

by TheShippingLogs



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Other, Pining, Slice of Life, tom foolery, whatever high school students get up to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingLogs/pseuds/TheShippingLogs
Summary: What if it wasn't a camp?[[This will be a very relaxed and ongoing fic I'll be working on! I'd love some feedback once a few more chapters are up!]]





	Legume Academy: School for Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @President_Frankenstein for helping with editing <333

“Is everything thing in order for the new semester, Mr. Slinkman?”

The vice principal stood up a bit straighter to answer his employer.

“All enrollment forms have been checked and approved, fees have been paid in full, and we’ve also received the annual budget from Superintendent Smiles.”

“Good, good… Now-”

The old moose looked up from a musty yearbook, his eyes fixed on his assistant vice principal.

“…About the transfers. Any news on them?”

The slug nodded, setting a rather thick folder down over the book his superior had been eyeing.

“All transferring boys are approved, paid, and on their way, sir.”

Headmaster Lumpus flipped open the folder and scanned each enrollment form, grimacing a bit at the broad smile one particular student wore in his profile.

“Peculiar bunch of lads, ain’t they?”

“They’ve all had good scores, and are extremely eager to learn and interact with their peers. I’d say we got a good bunch of beans for this year, along with the usual crowd.”

Slinkman smiled, hoping to make the other man a bit more excited, but Algonquin just sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Oh sure, I always look forward to our colorful cast of ninnies… Platypus included.”

The scorn tinged the words of the Headmaster’s voice, but that didn’t deter the smile that Slinkman wore.

“You can’t fool me, Sir. I’ve worked here most of my adult life and I know you miss these boys more and more each year.”

Lumpus slammed the folder shut, the thud of his hand softly echoing through the room.

_“Watch it, Mark.”_

Slinkman cleared his throat, doing an awful job to suppress his grin.

“Of course, Sir.”

Gathering up the folder, Slinkman gazed into the yearbook, its pages opened to the graduating class of the book’s year.

“Time flies, doesn’t it, Al?”

The moose was silent for a moment before shutting the yearbook, with such care that one would think it’d shatter if handled in any rougher manner.

“Has the dorm room been prepared for the new students?”

Slinkman now looked a bit sheepish, his fingers tapping rhythmically against the manila folder.

“Well, yes, and it came out quite nice! But…” he trailed off.

Lumpus sighed, picking up the book and returning it to its spot in a rather sturdy looking display case.

_“Spit it out, Slinkman.”_

“Well, Sir. The room is great, but, it’s on the third floor. Y'know, the-”

“Staff wing?” Lumpus interrupted, his voice lowering in tone.

“Yes, sir. It was the only floor with a spare room big enough to hold three more students. It used to be storage space, but since the rummage sale last year it’s just been sitting empty. I figured we could get some use out of it seeing it’s not violating any housing regulations.”

A sharp click made the vice principal flinch, as Lumpus locked the case.

“If that’s the case, you better hope they’re a well-behaved bunch of gremlins, or it’s gonna be bad news for you.”

“Un-understood!” Slinkman have a small salute, his smile returning, “I promise, this year will be one of our best!”

“For your sake it be-”

Both men were interrupted by the soft bell of a rather old and out of place cuckoo clock, its chime in ringing the hour.

“Gosh… It’s gotten late,” Slinkman muttered.

“Hmmpf… so. It. Would. Seem-”

The headmaster sits back down in his chair, folding his hands neatly on the desk.

“Get some sleep, Mr. Slinkman. You’re gonna need it.”

“Yes, sir. Busy day tomorrow!” He swung his arm in a cheery gesture, emphasizing his excitement as he turned to leave. He paused at the thick oak door, his hand gently resting on the knob. He turned to look at his longtime employer and even longer-time friend.

“…Coming, Sir?”

The moose stayed silent, his sight now fixed on the glass case.

“Soon.”

Slinkman nodded, opening the door.

“Goodnight, Headmaster.”

The door was shut gently, the office now quiet, save for the ticking of the nearby cuckoo clock.

“…Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to put up the next chapter soon!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
